Lost in Amber Eyes: Iris
by Sess-Draco-lover-wannabe
Summary: Chapter five is up. Nice work two chapter in two days. Now if only I could do this with longer chapters. For only two hours in a day to work, I think i'm doing pretty good.
1. I Miss My Kitty

**Ok this is going to be a songfic but its gonna be a little different. The song is gonna be spread out through the chapters. When you see something in italics it's a verse or line from the song. When you see something in italics _and_ quotation _and _Boldface marks it's a line or verse from the song. I'll probably only have 1 of those but be on the lookout just in case. I won't start the song til the lemon, but the song is by one of my fav bands. Please listen to it. Its really good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hot Polish band and I don't own my Fluffy wuffy, but I do own something, just not sure what.**

**Iris**

**By: the Goo Goo Dolls**

**Translations:**

**Onegai: please**

**Kuso: Shit**

**Ningen: human**

**Youkai: demon**

**Inu-Youkai: dog-demon**

**Domo Arigato: Thank-you very much**

**Sayonara: good-bye**

**Arigato: thank-you**

**Hai: yes**

**Iie: no**

**Sumimasen: excuse me**

**Ohaya gozaimasu: good morning**

**Kami: god**

**Hanyou: half-demon**

**Hentai: Pervert**

**Aijin: My love**

**Nani: what**

**Neko-youkai: cat demon**

Rin couldn't take it.

She had been working all day and she was tired.

No, scratch that. She wasn't tired; she was** _exhausted_**.

Rin was on her way to see her Lord at the moment.

He had requested her presence before she went to her own castle and had expressed the urgency in their meeting.

"_Here we go again" _Rin thought exhaustedly_," I'm so tired. And Hungry. And I miss my kitty. I just want to go home. He's probably going to give me more work to do. I probably won't be able to get home tonight. I miss my doggy too. I miss my food. I have to eat."_

He probably wanted to talk about the report she couldn't get from their Source behind enemy lines.

Sesshoumaru-sama had been on her tail all day about getting that report from her.

Well actually, it was Jaken that had been on her tail all day.

No, the Great Western Lord had remained silent and emotionless the last few weeks.

He was barely home anymore because he always had to be away signing a treaty or patrolling the Borders.

This left Rin in charge.

Now that he was back and in charge again, he wanted her to run his errands and arrange his meetings.

She wasn't his secretary.

She wasn't his lap dog.

She was his advisor and ambassador.

She was his second-in-command.

She served on his council with all of the Nobles.

Rin scoffed at how much he was expecting from her.

Running errands was Jaken's job.

If he wanted a secretary he shouldn't have killed the last one.

Rin's job was to meet with rulers of different nations, not to sit around and file papers.

Her job was to advise Sesshoumaru on what to do in a crisis.

Her job was to insure that his household remained in order while he was away on a journey.

It was not in her job description to be his lap dog and errand girl.

It usually wasn't even her job to get reports from spies.

But the Spy was her best friend, and the only one the Spy trusted was Rin.

Sesshoumaru knew this.

But he also knew that no one should go out alone at a time like this.

Especially her.

She was his most important advisor, the closest thing he had to a friend.

She knew all of his weaknesses.

She **_WAS_** his weakness.

But he really needed that report from their Source on enemy lines and Rin was the only one who could get it.

She was the Source's closest friend.

Her Lord actually needed it today so that he could evaluate the situation more closely and finally end the fighting.

Rin scoffed.

If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru and nose then the fighting wouldn't have even begun.

Rin had set a meeting up with Sesshoumaru-sama and one of his potential allies.

She had worked very hard at trying to get the Lord of the Eastern Lands to consent to come.

His potential ally, Taka-sama, unfortunately brought along his daughter, Sumi, to the meeting in the hopes of setting up an arranged marriage. In his anger at it being assumed that he would marry Lady Sumi for an alliance, Lord Sesshoumaru pointed out that Lady Sumi was unworthy because she was impure. Insulted and embarrassed, Taka-sama then exclaimed that Lord Sesshoumaru was unworthy of his alliance.

Taka-sama declared war to salvage his daughter's honor by saying that Sesshoumaru-sama took Lady Sumi without her consent.

It appeared that Taka-sama had this planned from the beginning.

Rin was blamed for it.

Sesshoumaru was extra cold to her for a couple of weeks.

Now he wanted the report and she didn't have it.

Rin felt tears sting her eyes.

She didn't want to lose her job, her house, her status just because she couldn't get a stupid report.

And so here she was, slowly walking towards Sesshoumaru-sama's chambers with dread coling in the pit of her stomach.

She was approaching his chamber doors.

She was getting closer.

She knocked on the door and it slowly creaked open. . .

Well? What do you think? Off to a good start? R&R! thanx give suggestions for other stories or tell me to read yours.


	2. Big Things

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't be writing to you.**

**Translations:**

**Onegai: please**

**Kuso: Shit**

**Ningen: human**

**Youkai: demon**

**Inu-Youkai: dog-demon**

**Domo Arigato: Thank-you very much**

**Sayonara: good-bye**

**Arigato: thank-you**

**Hai: yes**

**Iie: no**

**Sumimasen: excuse me**

**Ohaya gozaimasu: good morning**

**Kami: god**

**Hanyou: half-demon**

**Hentai: Pervert**

**Aijin: My love**

**Nani: what**

**Neko-youkai: cat demon**

**Onsen ; hot spring**

**_Last Time. . . _**

_And so here she was, slowly walking towards Sesshoumaru-sama's chambers with dread coiling in the pit of her stomach._

_She was approaching his chamber doors._

_She was getting closer._

_She knocked on the door and it slowly creaked open. . ._

Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found when she entered.

"_Thank Kami"_, she thought as she sat on one of the enormous futons.

Everything was enormous in this room.

The desk, the chairs, the futons; Even the room itself was colossal.

It seemed to Rin that Sesshoumaru had an infatuation with big things.

It made Rin wonder what else Sesshoumaru had that was big.

She giggled to herself softly at this thought.

She didn't have to wonder, she knew.

It was entirely an accident and she had apologized profusely afterwards, but what was done was done and the image in her mind was somewhat glorified with each passing year.

_It was about four years ago, when Rin seventeen. She had been with Sesshoumaru for eleven years and she was on her way to take a bath, when she spotted a large cloud of white smoke not far from where she was. Thinking that it was something on fire, she quickly dropped her things and ran in its direction. _

_When she arrived at the scene, she quickly discovered that the smoke that she had assumed to be a fire was actually a gigantic hole filled to the brim with steaming water. In short, it was an artificial onsen. _

_As she gazed at the artificial wonder, it wasn't the hot spring that caused her eyes to grow to the size of saucers. There stood her lord, in all his glory, with nothing but his long silken white hair covering his gloriously sculpted body. His back was to her, and the wind was not blowing. She quickly hid behind a bush so that she would not be seen._

_She watched as he slowly gathered his things to bathe, and received an excellent view of his buttocks when he bent forward to test the temperature of the water. She sighed in wonder as he slowly lowered himself into the water._

_But her good fortune was not meant to last. As he finished lowering himself into the artificial onsen, the wind picked up and he stiffened as he caught a whiff of a delightful honey scent with a touch of jasmine and cinnamon. He knew that scent. He had smelled it often in the last few years. _

_It was the smell of arousal. _

_But it wasn't just any bitch in heat . . . it was Rin. And she was near him._

_Damn his nose! Now she had to show herself before she got into trouble._

_Rin slowly rose from behind the bush and anticipated a death glare as she slowly lifted her eyes to her Lord's. What she didn't expect was the slightly glazed look that she was receiving from him as he looked her up and down. She blushed under his scrutiny. She had never felt so naked._

_Rin felt it was best to break the silence. _

"_Um. . . My Lord. . . Rin is sorry for the intrusion." She explained as she reverted back to her childlike form of speaking. "Rin saw smoke and thought there was a fire. Rin came to investigate and to see if anyone was hurt. Rin did not mean to spy. Rin is sorry." She bowed and stared at the ground as she waited for his reply._

_Sesshoumaru was shaken from his stupor by her rushed explanation as to why she was spying on him. He rose out of the water and made to stand in front of her as she continued to stare at the ground. He noticed the slight blush that painted her delicate cheeks. _

_Rin gasped. She had never seen a man before, and her lord was most _definitely_ a man. Of course she never lifted her eyes from the ground, but she could see it all the same. She was definitely amazed by the sheer size and the fact that it seemed to grow under her gaze._

_Sesshoumaru felt himself grow hard at her slight looks to his manliness. He quickly grabbed his hakama and tied it before he turned his attention back to her. He noticed that she continued to gaze at the ground with growing uneasiness._

"_Rin, I wish you to leave here and never speak of this place to a soul." Rin looked up at his words and gasped softly. "It is by special privilege that someone like you can see this place. Go now before I change my mind on deciding not to punish you." Sesshoumaru finished with a finality in his tone and turned back to his bath. He began to untie his hakama. Rin got the hint and immediately scampered off to find her dropped things. She never told a soul._

Rin's thoughts were interrupted by a short cough to her left. She looked up to see her Lord in the flesh.He was standing in the doorway to his private tea room, apparently waiting for Rin to join him.

It was time to face him. She just hoped she'd survive.

**R&R second chappy up. Waddya think?**


	3. Finally! A Bath!

**Sorry about the **_**very**_** long wait. Writer's block. Please don't hurt me. The ninjas have done enough.**

**Translations: **

**Onegai: please**

**Kuso: Shit**

**Ningen: human**

**Youkai: demon**

**Inu-Youkai: dog-demon**

**Domo Arigato: Thank-you very much**

**Sayonara: good-bye**

**Arigato: thank-you**

**Hai: yes**

**Iie: no** **Jijo: Lady's maid**

**Sumimasen: excuse me**

**Ohaya gozaimasu: good morning**

**Kami: god**

**Hanyou: half-demon**

**Hentai: Pervert**

**Aijin: My love**

**Nani: what**

**Neko-youkai: cat demon**

**Onsen: hot spring**

It had been a while since she had set foot in his tea room. Of course, she never actually had tea with him. No, she usually arranged for other Youkai to have the pleasure. So she was quite surprised, you see when he invited her to take a seat and a cup.

Rin casually glanced at her lord through her overly long bangs. She had not been this casual with him since she had been child. At twenty-one she should have been used to him, but he always gave her a little shock.

The sunlight gleamed off of his long, full mane of silver hair. His eyes flashed with a hidden mischief, as if he had the whole world in his grasp and he knew it. Gracefully, he poured tea and proceeded to address her.

"Rin" he said almost coldly, "You do not have the report. Why?"

Rin gripped her cup tightly within white knuckles, but she held her ground. "I am sorry my lord, but the Source was not where she was supposed to be. I waited almost until dawn. I could not have waited a moment longer or their wolves would have found me." She spoke in almost a whisper "I do not care for wolves."

He paused and glowered at her. She could feel sweat gathering on the back of her neck, but she met his eyes and went on. "My Lord, the Source is most reliable. If she was not there then something must have happened. The enemy might have become suspicious. Either way, she will be contacting us very soon."

She paused to let him maul this over while she sipped her tea.

"Rin. You may go. I shall send for you when your Source has made contact."

He turned his back on her respectful little bow and withdrew to his study.

Rin sighed and ran a hand through her disheveled hair. _I really need a bath_ she thought as she retreated into the hall. She decided to pack Aun and head home. There was no need to let Sesshomaru know that the Source would contact _her_ first. He already knew.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ahhhhh. That feels much better." Rin sighed, as she sank into her warm bath. "I wish I could have been home earlier to enjoy this." She winced as she felt her neck crack.

Sesshomaru had kept her at the palace to run errands again. When he finally released her, she was so tired and hungry, that she almost fell off of Aun.

Her home was a quant compound on the side of a mountain. It overlooked the palace and the great forest surrounding it.

When she had settled Aun in the stable, she called for her jijo, Rei, and asked her to draw a bath for them. Rei was more than her maid, she was her best friend. When Rin was a child of ten, Sesshomaru had settled into his empire and had hired Rei to look after Rin. Rei was an inu-youkai who had raised Rin as a daughter. After Rin had established her own estate, Rei had accompanied her to look after her home and to keep Rin company. Her graceful and ladylike manner, coupled with Rin's wry sense of humor, always made for an interesting spectacle when guests visited.

Rin was almost asleep, when Rei barged into her bedchamber and made herself comfortable.

Rin cracked and eye and gave her a glower that was so reminiscent of the Great Lord Sesshomaru that she couldn't help but giggle in a most un-ladylike manner.

"Well honestly, you came home so late that I feared you had lost your way. Did the Great Lord wear you out? What exactly did he have you do, Rin-Chan?"Rei eyed her in a most un-ladylike manner.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Rei-chan?"Rin asked, a pink blush tinting her alabaster cheeks.

"Only that you've known him for so long and that he's rarely, if ever had another female around. What with that crush of yours-

"MY WHAT! Oh gods! What have you been saying to him? Rei, if you so much as hinted that I have any feelings in that way for him I swear I will kill you! I will stomp on your throat and press down until I crush the living light right out of you!" Rin had hastily risen out of the bath in her passion to berate her friend, and so now felt the sharp chill creep up upon her nudity.

Replying sheepishly as Rin lowered herself into her bath water again "Violent much? Of course I haven't said anything to him, honestly! I only meant that he shouldn't be taking advantage of you. I was just wondering if he had made any advances." Rin glanced her way, then back quickly. "You shouldn't get your hopes up, Rin-chan. It may never happen." She paused and then added. "I just want to see you happy."

Rin turned her head back around to glower at Rei with her tear-filled eyes. "I know it will probably never happen. I'm not blind. I can see that he needs a strong inu-youkai wife to complete his empire. I know that the most I could ever be is a mistress, and I could never be happy with that." She sighed and hastily wiped at her eyes.

Rei-chan spoke up while Rin was tending to her broken heart."I don't want to talk about this anymore. We've discussed it a thousand times and the conversation always ends the same. Tell me about your day. What did Sesshomaru-Sama have you do?"Rei smiled to try to ease the tension.

Rin sank her head under the water and groaned. She stayed under a little longer than Rei was comfortable, causing her to peek over the side. She suddenly came back up violently, so that Rei was soaked with lukewarm, lavender-scented water.

Sputtering, Rei glowered indignantly. Rin proceeded as if she had not just inundated her friend with bath water. "He had me do most of Jaken's work, for some absurd reason. Just because Mayoko can't get me that stupid report, he won't allow me to do my rightful duties. It's as if I can't be trusted." Rin sighed and started rinsing her hair.

"Oh! Mayoko arrived a couple of hours ago!"

"What!" said Rin exasperatedly, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" She hastily grabbed her yukata and ran in the direction of Mayoko's chambers. "I waited for her for hours last night." "It must have slipped my mind." Rei replied, rolling her eyes.

Rin reached the Source's room and promptly threw back the shoji. What she saw made her gasp in horror.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**So? What do think? Not bad for a year of not updating, eh? Review, onegai!**


	4. Oops!

**Sorry ****bout**** the **_**very**_** long wait. ****Writer's block.**** At least it only took a few months and not a whole year, ne?**

**Translations: **

**Onegai: please**

**Kuso: Shit**

**Ningen: human**

**Youkai: demon**

**Inu-Youkai: dog-demon**

**Domo Arigato: Thank-you very much**

**Sayonara: good-bye**

**Arigato: thank-you**

**Hai: yes**

**Iie: no** **Jijo: Lady's maid**

**Sumimasen: excuse me**

**Ohaya gozaimasu: good morning**

**Kami: god**

**Hanyou: half-demon**

**Hentai: Pervert**

**Aijin: My love**

**Nani: what**

**Neko-youkai: cat demon**

**Onsen: hot spring**

"Oh! Mayoko arrived a couple of hours ago!"

"What!" said Rin exasperatedly, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" She hastily grabbed her yukata and ran in the direction of Mayoko's chambers. "I waited for her for hours last night."

"It must have slipped my mind." Rei replied, rolling her eyes.

Rin reached the Source's room and promptly threw back the shoji. What she saw made her gasp in horror.

The Source lay there, snoring loudly, upon a disheveled futon with her hair in disarray and her clothes covered in blood. Slouching beside her was a large white wolf, whose coat was horribly blood-stained. The wolf had opened one drowsy eye at the sound of intruders and was now growling softly.

"Now do you see why I didn't tell you? Look at her sleep. I've never seen her knocked out. It's quite a sight isn't it? Usually she hears you before you enter and is all alert by the time you have the shoji opened." whispered Rei into to the gaping Rin's ear. Indeed, Rei was right. Never before could you open a door and find a defenseless and vulnerable Mayoko behind it. It just was not a situation that could ever happen.

"I have to wake her up. Sesshomaru needs that report. Arm yourself. I've never done this before." Rei grabbed the nearest sheathed sword while Rin grabbed a covered spear from the wall. Slowly they approached their prey, stalking stealthily towards her. When she was within reach, Rin gently poked The source with the end of the spear. She awoke with a start, jabbing and kicking by instinct. The wolf was frightened and went to crouch in a corner, whimpering.

When she finally calmed down, Mayoko noticed that she was no longer in the brothel of a mighty war-lord, but indeed home with her beloved friends and her trusted companion, Raja. She no longer had to sleep on guard every minute of every day. The Lord was gone.

Once she saw the lights on in Mayoko's head, Rin pounced. First she fiercely embraced her friend, squeezing her so tightly that she turned purple. Then she badgered her for a report of behind enemy lines and why she had returned so late.

Mayoko's only reply was: "Well, I did my job so well that I couldn't leave without being noticed." Rin, who was quite the bashful virgin, had no idea to what she was implying. Still, she happily to the written report from her friend's trusty hands and rushed out to ready Aun.

"Do you think we should let her go in her yukata?" asked Mayoko.

"Do you think we could stop her long enough to let her know?" replied Rei slyly.

"Good point. I'm going to take a bath. Feed Raja for me will you?" said Mayoko groggily, stifling a yawn.

"Sure. Will the usual half a lamb work?" replied Rei sarcastically.

"That should be fine." said Mayoko, oblivious to any humor on her friend's part.

Rin burst into her Lord's chambers in the middle of the night to find his bare bottom staring back her. Blushing furiously, she called his name. "Uh. . . . .Sesshomaru-Sama? Onegai, I have the report!" He groaned in reply. "Onegai! Please wake up!"

Lord Sesshomaru awoke to the most wonderful scent of a willing female near his bed. Opening his eyes before he could do anything hasty, he found Rin waiting patiently with a tinge of blush to her cheeks. She fled the room while he pulled on his hakama. He had not been expecting company so early in the morning; else he would have been wearing more than stark nudity.

When he entered his tea room, he found Rin in nothing more than a yukata herself. He could see that she was blushing profusely because she had obviously left her estate in a great hurry. He glanced down at the hand by her side to see a large batch of parchment strung together by hastily strung silk string. Seeing his gaze, Rin bowed and handed him the packet whilst saying, "I am terribly sorry to wake you, milord, but the source had just arrived when I had finished in the bath, so I am afraid I forgot to darn proper garments in the process." She rose to a sharp glower and cloudy red eyes gazing back at her.

"Do you mean to tell this Sesshomaru that you were so careless as to leave the safety of your home in the middle of the night, unarmed and with little more than a scrap of cloth between you and any enemy you might happen to face, just to deliver to me this frustrating report? How naïve can you be? Would you like to see what happens to silly girls who can't be careful? Would you like to know what happens to silly girls at night?" He was slowly advancing upon her, the report cast upon the ground at their feet. "Would you like me to show you what happens to silly girls who barge into a naked demon's bed chamber in the middle of his peaceful slumber?" He was upon her now, her back was against the wall, her breathing short as his breath heated her lips with his words. Slowly he bent his head so that his lips grazed hers as he spoke "Would you like me to fulfill your fantasies?"

HaHa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The end of chappy four! I'm missing Desperate Housewives so I gotta go! Please don't send any hatemail for the cliffy.


	5. Almost

Translations: 

Onegai: please

Kuso: Shit

Ningen: human

Youkai: demon

Inu-Youkai: dog-demon

Domo Arigato: Thank-you very much

Sayonara: good-bye

Arigato: thank-you

Hai: yes

Iie: no

Jijo: Lady's maid

Sumimasen: excuse me

Ohaya gozaimasu: good morning

Kami: god

Hanyou: half-demon

Hentai: Pervert

Aijin: My love

Nani: what

Neko-youkai: cat demon

Onsen: hot spring

He was upon her now, her back was against the wall, her breathing short as his breath heated her lips with his words. Slowly he bent his head so that his lips grazed hers as he spoke "Would you like me to fulfill your fantasies?"

She was shaking by now. Her breathing coming in short gasps as her breasts heaved with fear and excitement, her eyes wide as she gazed transfixed into his amber irises. Never before had he acted this way towards her. She had seen him with other wenches, had known of his rendezvous with various demon females, but never before had he held such passion in his eyes for anyone. His deliciously golden amber eyes that bore into hers like an arrow boring into an unwitful victim.

As his eyes stole her gaze, Sesshomaru slowly kissed Rin with a heated passion that scorched through every cell in her body, moving slowly, tantalizingly close to her womanly core. Never before had he felt this heat with a woman, and a human one at that. Who would have ever thought that such creatures could hold such fire, such fierce fervor in every fiber of their being?

As Sesshomaru's's mouth fiercely caressed hers, Rin felt with a shock his wet tongue against her soft womanly lips. With a gasp she opened her lips to allow him to plunder the depths within.

As he delved within the sweet nectar of her tender kiss his hands slowly pulled her to him as she found the white silken strands of his hair with her grasping fingers.

Subconsciously he was aware that he was pulling her into his sleeping chambers and down upon his futon. Distantly he was aware that her yukata had fallen open and her sculpeted porcelain body was his to behold. Mostly what he was fully aware of were Rin's tiny moans of pleasure as he nibbled at her ears and trailed passionate open-mouthed kisses along her neck.

Pulling back, he saw the lust, fear, and innocence in her eyes and finally realized the impact of what exactly he was doing, what they were doing. He finally heard the little voice inside his head screaming for control, for resistance to the soft womanly curves and heat of the female beneath him. Sesshomaru realized that he had let instinct take over and demand the one thing he had sworn to never let himself have: Rin. Slowly he pulled away from her and rose form the futon to straighten his hakama, as it had risen in the heat of their passion. When Sesshomaru turned to face Rin, he found her also rising to straighten her yukata with a profound look of confusion etched upon her delicate features.

After careful contemplation and much reining in of his demon nature, Sesshomaru was finally able to speak.  
"I. . .This Sesshomaru thanks you for such trouble on your part for delivering the Report. You may go, I shall not be of need of you tomorrow. I have different matters to attend that do not require your assistance

Rin peered up at him intently for a long while before she finally spoke with a tone of finallity and defeat.  
"Very well, milord. Rin shall take the day to herself tomorrow and tend to her estate. I have been absent quite frequently as of late.I hope your important bussiness goes well. Sayonara, Sesshomaru-sama, and good night." And with that she left, leaving Sesshomaru with the salty smell of hers tears and the ghost of her kiss upon his lips.

Rin could barely see for being blinded by her shameful tears. Somehow she had managed to amble onto the back of Aun. Somehow she had managed to direct him home through her blinf fury and complete humiliation. Never before had she acted so wanton or bold. Of course, she knew she probably had it coming. Her lord was a powerful demon who had every right to do . . . that with a woman he had known and raised for fifteen years. Especially if said woman had just barged into his bed chambers half naked in the middle of the night.

It wasen't exactly the act that had caused her to be so angry and humiliated, no it was the blatant and utterly cold way that he had dismissed her afterwards. As id she was common whore who didn't even deserve a decent word of kindness. But that was Lord Sesshomaru, he never owed anyone an explanation.

Seeing her home on the horizon and feeling the slow apprach of dawn, Rin rose from her thoughts and struggled to meet the dawn of a new day. Perhaps the next tme she saw him, Sesshomaru-sama, the pain would have eased into the peaceful abyss of dead nothingness.

the end- not! i''ve still got loads to do while my writer's block has taken a vacation to more interesting places of my mind. Perhaps there will be a lemon between them. . .. much, much later of course. I do have to keep you reading for something. Ha ha! I'm going to releses the dogs now so that they will chase you away when you try to kill me. Next chappy should be up soon.


End file.
